gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RAAM
=RAAM and the Kryll= Is it just me or maybe RAAM and the Queen have Psychic powers? The Queen may have telepathic powers on how she talks to RAAM. And the good General sends the Kryll to attack Marcus and Dom but they kill Drones in Ephyra city. --Jack Black 06:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Theron Guard/Sentinel There is no Proof of RAAM being a Theron Guard. It is like saying if A Corpser wore a Brumak's armour it may have been a cross-breed between a Brumak and a corpser. --Gruntijackal 19:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::I believe the art book or strategy guide said he was. I'll look later.--Jack Black 19:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) When I shot the helmet off palace guards, they look exactly like him and I tried this many times so I know what I'mm talking about. Use the hammerburst to shoot off their helmet because lancers won't work. (AtheistMetal) Wrong, a Palace Guard has the basic Theron's face. It does not have RAAM's model for the face. --David Hellsly Raam i think Raam was a human before i saw his armor on a different game and the guy with the armor on had a troika and he was tall and buff :1) Sign your comments it not that hard people! :2) Please do a better job on description.--Jack Black 18:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : : :This might be a bad description about RAAM dude please do a better job next timethe squirt 16:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Squirt Doubt of RAAM Being a Theron Well people, it is quite easy to tell that RAAM was a Theron Guard. In the book Destroyed Beauty, that came with Gears of War Limited Edition, it describes RAAM as once being a Theron Guard, plus you can see that the armour around his neck is the same as a Theron Guards. P.S In reference to your strategy on killing RAAM on insane. All you really need to do is have at least one Tourqe Bow bolt and at least two Bolo, or Fragmentation, Grenades. You simply wait till he is close to you and shoot him with the Tourqe Bow, it will explode and scare away the Krill. Once this happens, run around behind him (as he moves very slowly there should be little reaction to this) and tag him on the back with a Fragmentation Grenade. This should kill him instantly on Casual and Hardcore, but on Insane, you will need to tag him twice, so just repeat the process :Sign your comments--Jack Black 13:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Raam's features If RAAM was a grub and theron, why is it that his face looks nothing like either ones? he looks absolutely nothing like a standard grub, and his face shape is different than a theron's. can anyone explain this? I myself think that he may have had a large fall and cracked his skull, so they had to metal plate it. and two other things: why is his skin orange-tinted rather than the standard gray. secondly, why is he so tall; taller than a boomer if he was a standard grub at some point? (Grasscid 18:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) :To make him look unique.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : :i think its like a pack of silverback apes when a ape becomes a leader to stand out his hair on his back turns silver so i think the same aplies here simpily to distinguish him from others garra99 01:37 29/07/10 yeah i dont slee:p : another quote I want to add another quote but don't know if it fits under the category of defining the character When Raam in gears 2 multiplayer gets a kill from a planted grenade he says "Sucker" (as in ha ha I got you)~~GuestForeverX :No MP quotes. It would lead the derailing of all pages with MP quotes from "FUCK YOU" to "SHIT".--JacktheBlack 02:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RAAM in Gears of War 3 RAAM is seen in the Dedicated ExecutionTrailer and he will feature in multiplayer. Wwewrestling 21:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *moriran *lol talk normal please! Wwewrestling 17:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *no that is an onyx guard a new character in gears 3 if you watch the video again and look closely at his face it is a normal theron face not RAAM's. RAAM in Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. *RAAM is included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix figures. The toys are due for release on August 17th 2011. Thanks Wwewrestling 20:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC)